1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector. More particularly, the present invention relates to a low profile male connector adapted to be fully insertable into an electronic device and contoured to match an outer surface of the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous types of electrical connectors for interconnecting electronic devices exist in the art. Such connectors typically include a receptacle (female) connector and a plug (male) connector. The plug connector may engage the receptacle connector for establishing an electrical connection between pin-shaped electrodes arranged in each connector.
With the diminishing size of electronic devices, there is a significant desire to similarly reduce the size of electrical connectors. However, as the size of electrical connectors is reduced, numerous problems arise. For example, reductions in a size of an electrical connector requires a corresponding reduction in size of pin-shaped electrodes arranged in the connector. Reducing the size of the electrodes tends to increase stresses of and forces applied to the electrode upon engagement with a receiving connector. As a result, the integrity and effectiveness of the connector is reduced over time.
Further, electrical connectors are typically coupled to or part of a cable assembly. Such cable assemblies and electrical connectors often protrude and extend from electronic devices in a disorganized manner. As a result, the electrical connectors and cable assemblies attached thereto are often distracting and unsightly.